Japan Events/Villains/October 2016
This event ran during October 2016. Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Jafar, and Jester Goofy were introduced in tandem with this event. Rules Clearing the event rewards you with a pin and a new Jester Goofy Tsum! *Tap on a door to open a Challenge Map. *Tap a red spot to start the Challenge Mission! **Gray spots are locked. *Get a present for clearing missions! **Red treasure box spot rewards you with a Premium Ticket! **Yellow treasure box spot rewards you with a Skill Ticket! **Villian spot rewards you with Jester Goofy! **All Villian spots rewards you with a Silver Pin! **Clearing 1 Map rewards you with 10,000 Coins! **Clearing all 3 Maps rewards you with a Gold Pin! *Use a new Villain Tsum (Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Jafar) for a Character Bonus to help clear Maps! Missions Captain Hook Map *Mission 1: Get a 30 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 2: Clear 200 Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 3: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 4: Enter Fever Mode 4 times in 1 play. *Mission 5: Use Skill 20 times in total. *Mission 6: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 7: Earn 500 Coins in 1 play. *Mission 8: Burst 50 Magical Bombs in total. *Mission 9: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 10: Get a 60 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 11: Get a 80 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 12:Get a 70 Combo in 1 play. *Mission 13: Earn 15,000,000 Points in total. *Mission 14: Earn 15,000 Coins in total. *Mission 15: Trace a 25 Chain in 1 play. *Mission 16: Clear 1,800 Tsums with a hat in total. Cruella Map *Mission 1: Use your Skill 2 times in 1 play. *Mission 2: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 3: Enter Fever Mode 7 times in 1 play. *Mission 4: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 5: Clear 1,500 Tsums in total. *Mission 6: Trace a 15 Chain in 1 play. *Mission 7: Earn 350 Exp in 1 play. *Mission 8: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 9: Burst 3 large Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 10: Use your Skill 35 times in total. *Mission 11: Earn 4,500 Exp in total. *Mission 12: Earn 3,000,000 Points using a villian Tsum in 1 play. *Mission 13: Clear 700 girl Tsums in total. *Mission 14: Burst 7 Magical Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 15: Enter Fever Mode 30 Times in total. *Mission 16: Earn 2,500 Coins in total. Jafar Map *Mission 1: Clear 450 Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 2: Burst 2 Score Bombs in 1 play. *Mission 3: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 4: Enter Fever Mode 30 times in total. *Mission 5: Earn 800 Coins in 1 play. *Mission 6: Earn 4,000 Exp in total. *Mission 7: Burst 4 large Tsums in 1 play. *Mission 8: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 9: Trace a 35 Chain in 1 play. *Mission 10: Earn 30,000,000 Points using a boy Tsum in total. *Mission 11: Clear 200 MyTsums in 1 play. *Mission 12: (Villian Spot) Various Mini-Missions *Mission 13: Earn 5,000,000 Points in 1 play. *Mission 14: Get a 160 Combo using a Premium Tsum in 1 play. *Mission 15: Burst 250 Magical Bombs using a black Tsum in total. *Mission 16: Just 1 more to go! Get the yellow treasure box when you play once! Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 TitleScreen 201610.jpg|Event Title Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Villains LineAd Teaser 201610.jpg|Event Teaser DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Villains LineAd 201610.jpg|Event Ad DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 Screen1 201610.png|How to Play #1 DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 Screen2 201610.png|How to Play #2 DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 Screen3 201610.png|How to Play #3 DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 Screen4 201610.png|How to Play #4 DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan VillainsOctober2016 Screen5 201610.png|How to Play #5 Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CruellaCaptainHookJafar Teaser LineAd 201610.jpg|Villains Lucky Time Teaser for Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Villains LineAd 201610.jpg|Villains Lucky Time for Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CruellaCaptainHookJafar LineAd2 201610.jpg|Villains Lucky Time for Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CruellaCaptainHookJafar LineAd3 201610.jpg|Villains Lucky Time for Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan CruellaCaptainHookJafar Banner 201610.png|Villains Lucky Time for Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins Japan VillainsOctober2016 Silver.png|Silver Pin DisneyTsumTsum Pins Japan VillainsOctober2016 Gold.png|Gold Pin Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 Japan Event Category:Villains Event